The Legends of the CABAL
by Miharu Kuroda
Summary: The world is thrown into chaos when the CABAL arrive, destroying anything in their path. But before that, follow the stories of two unlikely allies as they battle through success, friendship, and unravel an exciting adventure of their own. R&R!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Prologue**

The rain beat down on the lush, green village as merchants hurried to drape coverings over their merchandise, and travellers running to the nearest shelter they could find. And, being in such an open village, shelter was quite hard to find. Nobody lived at the main town of Green Despair; it was merely used for adventurers to pass through and restock on their food and supplies. Although adventurers aren't the only ones seen flocking about the main town; it was also littered with the Forces.

The Forces weren't ordinary mercenaries; they were powerful soldiers that, with sufficient training, will become 'the greatest heroes in the land', or so the legends depict.

"Hold the bow higher, and fire your force as an arrow, yes, that's it- no! _Elveryn_, you will never become a hero at this rate." The Instructor, Kasera, spoke sternly, quite exasperated with the young child. Elveryn's training to become one of the Forces has so far backfired. She couldn't fire a force arrow; she couldn't even hold the bow properly. "Go run along now. That's enough for today." The older woman spoke, deactivating the training crystal and heading to her house which was a way's off from the main town.

Elveryn frowned, her chin-length silver hair covering her face as she lowered her head and sulked. She decided that she might as well head home too, since there was nothing else to be done. As she was just leaving the security of the town, the guard, Miles, stopped her. "Whoa there, you know you're not allowed out of town on your own without an escort. It's _dangerous_ out there, El." The man firmly spoke, putting his hand out in front of her to stop her. "Yeah I know. But so what? I'm training to be one of the _Forces_. I can handle anything." She shoved past him and headed out into the jungle.

Behind, she could see Miles chasing after her. And he was gaining. Fast. Once she thought she lost him, she turned behind to check. Completely disregarding the advice her Instructor gave her about safety, she refused to take notice of a root up ahead of her and she tripped, sending her falling....right in front of a Mantis. Now most children-in-training would think _'I'm going to be dead'_, instead of _'I can fight this thing'. _And there she was, fumbling around in her satchel for her training crystal. Once she grasped it in her hand the insect was already hovering within inches of where she was, and since the root had wrapped around her ankle, there was no way she could get up to get a better shot. _'It's fine, I'm fine, I can do this.' _She thought, as she summoned the astral bow as quickly as she could, and fired. The first shot missed, so did the second. The Mantis was now directly on top of her. If the next shot failed –which she hoped to all the Gods above that it wouldn't – she would be dead.

The shot succeeded, and hit the Mantis right in the chest, so the insect flew off her, to a mere short distance away. The next few moments were all a blur to Elveryn. All she remembered was Miles running to finish the Mantis off, and Instructor Kasera helping to untangle the root from her ankle, whispering,

"_You are a Force Archer."_


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Elveryn and any other characters that are not seen in the game. Aeldredus belongs to my friend. I know I forgot to put what I own in the prologue. Anyways, I'm gonna shut up now, and get on with the story.**

**Chapter 1**

"Elveryn! Aren't you going towelcome that new travelling girl?" Kallua, the current Instructor for Green Despair spoke. "What would be the point?" the Force Archer responded, still practicing various spell arrows on the training dummy in front of her. "She's one of the _Forces._" The red-haired instructor spoke, emphasizing on the last word. "So what's your point? Plenty of Forces come through here everyday." Elveryn responded sharply. "But she's a _Force Blader._ That means she's probably going to be reporting to me as well. And I know you like to suss out your potential ally." Kallua smirked. Despite her tough nature, Kallua had gained respect for Elveryn ever since they were children, and when Kasera died, Kallua had to assume her mother's position as Instructor for the village. This made things awkward, considering Elveryn had to report to her. The moment the Force Archer heard the word 'Force Blader', she withdrew her astral bow, and began making her way to the small crowd of villagers who had come to greet the new recruit.

Aeldredus was a tad bit overwhelmed. She didn't expect _this _many people coming up to greet her when she graduated as a full-fledged Force Blader. Truth, she was still on the youthful side, as she barely just started out. But the villagers of Green Despair were thrilled for her anyway. "Um, thanks everyone. But I really need to-"Aeldredus was cut off by a blade being thrust in front of her face. She jumped, and moved backwards a few steps, almost falling into the water nearby. "That could use a little improvement. That way you won't get killed when you're out fighting on your own." Elveryn spoke, a slight hint of mocking in her voice. "Y-You almost killed me!" the Force Blader retorted, regaining her stance. "Oh, please. My blade didn't even touch you. Stop exaggerating." Elveryn snapped. "Remember who your fellow Forces are. Especially from the same variety." She continued, before sheathing her blade, and turning around, making her way back to the training site. "W-Wait!" Aeldredus hesitantly called out to the other woman. "So you're a Force Blader too? Could you teach me how-""I'm a Force Archer." Elveryn replied, not turning around, or stopping to acknowledge whom she was speaking to.

That evening, Aeldredus kept going over that scene that happened earlier. '_A Force Archer, using a blade? And I didn't even see a bow on her. Or __**arrows**__. How does she even fight? Maybe she was just telling me she was Force Archer to make me shut up, or something. Maybe she's actually a Force Blader...' _the green-haired girl was rambling to herself, as she sat on her bed in a small cottage near the main town, the same town Kasera used to stay in. She fiddled with her Training Orb, which reflected the moon's light beautifully, an apple in her other hand. Sooner or later she succumbed to sleep, and drifted off to her own world of dreams.

Meanwhile, Elveryn sat with Kallua in what used to be Kasera's house, which was now passed down to her daughter. "So did you have a good look at the new recruit?" Kallua spoke, tying her short red hair up in a small ponytail. "Yeah. No threat at all. The girl can't even avoid my 'initiation test' without stumbling." Elveryn replied, sinking her teeth into a fruit.

A few days later, Elveryn decided to check up on the new recruit, whose name she didn't even remember to get. She knew it began with an A, but that's all she knew. As she walked out to the jungle, she spotted the Force Blader struggling with a troop of Troglos. Jeez, that girl was going to be seen at the infirmary more times than Elveryn went training. She summoned her astral bow, and shot an arrow of fire towards one of the Troglos, killing it immediately. The others fled in an instant, not looking back. Elveryn lowered her bow. "What are you doing? Don't you have recovery potions?" she asked the new FB, which stood for her occupation. "I-I did, but I can't find it. Maybe I ran out?" Aeldredus spoke, holding her sword casually with one hand, and fumbling around in her satchel for a potion. Elveryn sighed, and tossed her one, which she drank, and thanked her. "Seriously, though. You have to prepare yourself better. And once you start learning magic, you're gonna need all the mana potions you can carry." The FA spoke sternly, before catching Aeldredus' gaze eyeing her bow. "What? Never seen an astral bow before?" she spoke. "No, I mean, I have, all the time, but, I mean, I thought you used a sword." The green-haired girl stuttered. "I keep one with me for added protection if I run out of mana potions, which is not likely to happen, but I carry it around anyway." Elveryn replied, taking out whichever Troglo that decided to attack, before regaining her cold exterior. "Anyway, you better take these," she spoke, tossing Aeldredus a bag of health potions. "-you're not gonna need mana potions yet, and when you _do_ need them, hopefully your survival skills would have improved by then." The silver-haired woman continued, before heading off on her own quest. Aeldredus stood there, blinking, and grasping the bag of potions tightly, before shoving them hurriedly into her satchel, and holding her sword up once more, and proceeded to attack a nearby Troglo.

After a long hour of training, she finally returned to Nodaka, the Core Alchemist, with the ingredients she required. "Thanks! And by the way, I know you got it from Elveryn that day. Don't listen to her; both she and Kallua are just big meanies that enjoy intimidating the new recruits. I should know; I grew up with them, although they never really liked me that much. Did you know; I once heard that Elveryn is really rich so she bought her certification as a full-fledged Force Archer? But that's not really true, I think. Since she really is amazing with her skills." The blue-haired girl spoke, much to Aeldredus' exasperation. "Listen Nodaka, I'd really love to stay and talk, but I have quests to do and-"Nodaka rose up her hands defensively. "Say no more, I'm so sorry I kept you waiting. You know people say that I talk too much sometimes, and I suppose it's true because I mean- sorry, I'll shut up now. Here, your reward." She spoke, handing Aeldredus a sack of gold. The recipient stared at the reward she had been given, a few strands of stray hair coming apart from her ponytail and falling to frame the side of her face instead, before stuffing it quickly into her satchel, and thanking Nodaka profusely, before running off to be assigned more quests.

**There's chapter 1. I hope it didn't bore anybody, I'm still a noob at writing, so you'll have to excuse my lack of knowledge when it comes to paragraphs and writing. xD**

**Anyway, please review! I need all the criticism I can get. **


End file.
